Machine-to-machine applications or systems are gaining more and more importance nowadays leading to standards like ETSI M2M, oneM2M or the like. Conventional machine-to-machine systems such as specified by ETSI M2M provide well defined machine-to-machine resources. These machine-to-machine resources may be grouped statically, i.e. implemented in advance, with the knowledge which resources have to be grouped, to provide a machine-to-machine service to a machine-to-machine application with different resources.
One of the disadvantages is however, that these conventional machine-to-machine systems are very inflexible with regard to the use of machine-to-machine resources.